Trouble Highschool
by ESH1608
Summary: Trouble Highschool: Sekolah Seni Kyunghee, di sekolah ini muridnya bermasalah. Tapi walaupun begitu mereka hampir sempurna. Di bumbui romance masa remaja dan ikatan persahabatan nyaris mendekati garis maksimal. Exo official pairing/GS/DLDR


**Title: Trouble Highschool**

**Author : ESH1608**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama**

**Cast:**

**Author bingung nentuin main cast karena mereka semua bakal punya cerita masing – masing.**

**Official Pairing EXO (0T12 for me)**

**Namja :**

**Park Chanyeol, 17 yo. Golongan Penguasa sekolah.**

**Kim Jongin, 16 yo. Golongan Selebriti.**

**Oh Sehun, 16 yo. Golongan tidak jelas. (misterius) hahaha**

**Wu Yifan aka Kris, 18 Yo. Golongan selebriti dan penguasa sekolah.**

**Kim Joonmyeon aka Suho, 18 Yo. Golongan penguasa sekolah dan pecinta seni**

**Kim Jongdae aka Chen, 17 yo. Golongan Belas kasihan dan pecinta seni.**

**Yeoja (GS):**

**Byun Baekhyun, 16 yo. Golongan Pecinta seni.**

**Do Kyungsoo, 16 yo. Golongan Pecinta seni.**

**Xi Luhan, 18 yo. Gadis yang bersekolah di sekolah umum biasa.**

**Huang Zi Tao, 16 yo. Sahabat luhan yang ikut pertukaran pelajar di sekolah seni Kyunghee.**

**Zhang Yixing, 17 yo. Gologan belas kasihan dan pecinta seni.**

**Kim Minseok aka Xiumin, 18 yo. Sahabat Luhan di sekolah umum biasa.**

**Warning : GS, OOC, Typo(s) DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer: Plot story is mine**

**Summary : Trouble Highschool: Sekolah Seni Kyunghee di sekolah ini muridnya bermasalah. Tapi walaupun begitu mereka hampir sempurna. Di bumbui **_**romance **_**masa remaja dan ikatan persahabatan nyaris mendekati garis maksimal. Exo official pairing/GS/DLDR**

**WARNING SEKALI LAGI. INI GS, YANG GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: This Reality (Prolog)**

**.**

.

Bak bik buk.. dak..dak..dakk.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar rusuh di sepanjang koridor bangunan berlantai tiga ini. Penampakan mereka hampir sama karena seragam yang dikenakannya. Blazer Abu dan kemeja putih berkancing. Celana panjang ketat atau rok di atas lutut yang juga berwarna abu hanya saja sedikit lebih gelap dari warna blazernya juga logo sekolah unik di saku atas sebelah kiri. Mereka berlarian, berteriak memanggil satu sama lain, tidak sengaja menyenggol dan berujung saling tonjok. Sudahnya mereka berbaikan lalu pergi ke kantin bersama.

Ini lah rutinitas yang selalu di lakukan oleh sekolah seni Kyunghee, hasil dari pengamatan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata bulat setelah ia terdampar di sini 3 bulan yang lalu. Setidaknya ada 3 realita yang dia catat dalam otaknya selama dia terasingkan di sini.

**Pertama, semuanya kenyataan yang sering orang luar bilang tentang sekolah ini adalah bohong**. Contohnya seperti sekolah ini adalah sekolah seni terbaik di Korea Selatan, artistik luar bisa tidak usah di pelajari karena mereka terlahir dengan bakat. Sekolah dengan disiplin yang ketat juga penjaminan masa depan cerah menanti. _Artist _adalah produk yang paling terlihat.

Semua orang di luar sana selalu men-cap sekolah ini sebagai sekolah luar biasa. Luar biasa segalanya. Biaya, gedung, pakaian, fasilitas semuanya ada. kau cukup membayar 500 hingga 800 ribu won perbulan maka semuanya jadi milik kalian. Remaja Se Korea Selatan berlomba untuk bisa masuk. _Tapi _lagi - lagihanya mereka yang luar biasa yang bisa menjadi bagian dari itu semua.

Termasuk Do Kyungsoo, gadis bermata bulat yang baru 3 bulan ini di terima sebagai siswi Sekolah Seni Kyunghee. Hasil dari 3 bulan bersekolah adalah mematahkan kenyataan yang pertama. Sekolah ini Rusak, buruk, kurang ajar dan MENYEBALKAN. Bukan karena fasilitas, cara mengajar dan semacamnya tapi karena hormon remaja kelewat batas yang tidak ada seorangpun bisa mencegahnya.

Semua orang telah di tipu oleh ke – elegan – an sekolah ini. Punya masa depan cerah, _checklist._ Link dimana – mana, _oke._ Punya segudang bakat, _tentu._ Pengen terlibat dalam dunia entertainment,_ sudah pasti_. Jadi apa masalahnya?

Manusia disini gila semua, mereka membuat segudang peraturan untuk di langgar. Pem-_bully_-an adalah makanan sehari – hari. Absen berturut – turut adalah kebiasaan. Bersikap seenaknya, terlahir dengan bakat jenius yang membuat orang menjadi iri dan budaya 9-11 (Belajar serius dari jam 9, ketika jarum jam menunjukan angka 11 maka selamat datang pada dunia ketidakteraturan) adalah hal pertama yang Kyungsoo pelajari.

Jadi _this reality number 1 is wrong. ( kenyataan nomor 1 adalah salah)_

**Kedua, Sekolah ini sangat peduli dengan strata sosial. **Penjajah ada di mana- mana. Jika kamu adalah seorang anak pejabat/pengusaha atau kalangan artist maka selamat anda akan hidup nyaman dan tentram sampai ijasah kelulusan di terima. Tapi jika bukan dari kalangan itu, maka bersiaplah menerima semua ujian, batasnya? Sampai tubuh dan mental mu masih kuat menanggungnya. Rata – rata paling lama bertahan 3 bulan setelahnya _Kick Out _and _Say Goodbye. _Orang yang berasal dari kalangan belas kasihan, -geleng-geleng- Kyungsoo berkesimpulan selamat bertahan dan _Hwaiting._

_This reality number 2 is Suck. (kenyataan nomor 2 adalah br*****k.)_

**Ketiga, Kelompok sosial akan terbentuk. **Jadi anda termasuk golongan mana?

Pecinta seni – orang yang berdedikasi hanya pada apa yang dia suka dan bakat yang ia punya. Jika di sekolah umum biasa, orang – orang akan menyebutnya sebagai kaum akademis. Kaum ini menandakan bahwa sekolah masih bisa menjadi tempat untuk menimba ilmu.

Penguasa sekolah – orang yang berasal dari pemegang harta dan berkuasa. Berhak mengendalikan semuanya dan tidak punya kewajiban. _Well, _tidak perlu usaha keras dia bisa mendapatkan semuanya. Mereka kaum yang tidak butuh simpati.

Selebriti – mereka yang berkecimpung di dunia entertainment. ketika masuk sekolah beralih menjadi pengajar dadakan karena di anggap sudah berpengalaman. Terkenal dan memiliki dukungan dari fans di luar sana. Sombong, angkuh biasanya ciri – ciri yang paling kelihatan.

Terakhir kaum belas kasihan, mereka yang merupakan anak sekretaris/karyawan, pedagang, pemegang beasiswa sudah pasti termasuk dalam golongan ini. Tak ada empati yang di perlukan hanya semangat berjuang dan bertahan kalau ingin punya ijasah dari sekolah ini.

Tapi ada satu yang unik, sekelompok orang yang tidak termasuk dalam kategori apapun. Terdiri dari 6 laki – laki berbeda minat dan latar belakang yang menyatu jadi satu kelompok membuat kategori untuk dirinya sendiri. Kadang menegakkan peraturan, diwaktu lainnya merusakknya. Beberapa di antaranya amat baik dan yang lainya menyebalkan. Tapi lalu mereka bisa berubah sesuai mood dan menjadi kebalikan dari yang dirinya yang sebelumnya.

Mereka adalah Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, dan Chen. Kyungsoo tidak mengenal siapapun dari mereka. Hanya orang – orang di sekitarnya yang selalu membicarakan mereka kapanpun dan di manapun. Dia hanya tahu Sehun karena mereka seangkatan, sama – sama murid baru dan Kai juga Kris yang masing – masing seorang penyanyi dan aktor. Selebihnya dia tidak tahu apapun dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka.

Kata Baekhyun sahabatnya, Suho itu masuk dalam kategori penguasa sekolah dan pecinta seni. Sedangkan Chanyeol, murni penguasa sekolah. Pantes Berlagak. Chen termasuk kaum belas kasihan tapi dia juga mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai wakil presiden seni di sekolahnya. Sehun, entahlah anak itu tidak jelas. Terlalu dingin dan tidak banyak omong apalagi ketika berada di luar kelompoknya, dia terlalu misterius untuk bisa di cari tahu.

Kai, penyanyi dancer juga model terkenal sejak kecil. Tidak banyak bersuara, tapi sebenarnya ketergantungan terhadap seseorang dan sangat manja. _Ssssttt bocoran dari Sasaeng fans_, terima kasih pada mereka. Lalu terakhir, Kris. Presiden sekolah yang berkharisma dan aktor terkenal. Terlahir dari sepasang keluarga kaya belasteran China-Kanada, tapi tidak tertarik untuk meneruskan usaha keluarganya.

Lalu dimana sekarang posisi Kyungsoo? Dia dan Baekhyun di kategorikan sebagai pecinta seni. Vocal adalah bakatnya. Bersuara cantik dan memikat. Dua – duanya bertubuh mungil yang akan menghilang tidak kelihatan jika duo tiang listrik (Kris dan Chanyeol) menghalanginya.

Mereka berdua sangat bertolak belakang, Baekhyun yang sering berimajinasi dan cerewet dengan Kyungsoo yang realistis dan pendiam. Tapi entah kenapa mereka terikat oleh tali pertemanan dengan kedekatan maksimal.

"Si culun, dia akhirnya memilih untuk pergi." Cerita Baekhyun sedih, dia menempelkan dagunya ke atas meja kantin dan bola matanya terlihat memandang memelas kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku bergenre _self improvement_ (pengembangan diri) itu.

"kau tidak sedih?" tanyanya lalu di jawab oleh gelengan lembut nan anggun tapi tanpa ekspresi dari Kyungsoo.

"Wae (kenapa) ? dia kan sering mengobrol denganmu? Hah, kutukan 3 bulan sekali ternyata benar adanya." Baekhyun menghela napasnya berat.

"Kalau dia masih disini, dia akan segera mati." Ucap Kyungsoo tetap tanpa ekspresi, sambil membaca bukunya. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Baekhyun hanya bergidik ngeri. "Kau bicara tentang seseorang yang akan mati segampang memotong kuku."

"Itu pasti ulah mereka." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Siapa?" Ekor mata Kyungsoo nampak mengintip dari sela buku yang dibacanya.

Genggaman Baekhyun semakin mengerat, "Siapa lagi kalau bukan kaum patbingsu. Terkecuali Kris."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya singkat dan melanjutkan aktivitas menambah ilmunya. Sudah bukan rahasia atau hal aneh lagi jika setiap saat Baekhyun selalu membicarakan 6 orang yang tergabung menjadi 1 kelompok itu.

Baekhyun mengibaratkan kaum itu sebagai Patbingsu. Es serut kacang merah dengan macam – macam toping yang mewakili rasanya tersendiri. Yang bisa sangat enak dimakan ketika musim panas tapi terlalu dingin untuk di makan ketika musim dingin tiba. Bisa menjadi sangat di sukai juga di benci terlebih lagi ketika dia tidak punya uang.

Terkecuali Kris, _oh tentu saja._ Baekhyun adalah satu dari berjuta orang di luar sana yang sangat mengidolakan Kris. Menurut Baekhyun, Makhluk yang paling sempurna yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan adalah Kris. Kaya, bermartabat, bijaksana, jago akting dan tampan semuanya ada di Kris.

Dosanya hanya satu, memilih bergabung dengan kaum Patbingsu. Jadi setiap Baekhyun menyumpah, mengutuk dan berimajinasi menyiksa kaum itu, dia akan memberi pengecualian untuk Kris.

Kyungsoo tidak ada sedikit pun ketertarikan untuk mengenal mereka. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa tidak tahu tentang mereka. Karena Baekhyun akan dan selalu mencecokinya dengan pembicaraan mengenai kaum patbingsu itu setiap hari.

"Mereka datang!" Seru Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

"Kali ini siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo acuh tak acuh.

"Patbingsu..-matanya berpelindar kesana kemari- ..yah, tidak ada Kris." Kecewa, kemarin dia tidak bertemu dengan Kris, hari ini juga. Mungkin jadwal syutingnya sedang padat.

Kantin nampak penuh, 5 orang yang di namai oleh Baekhyun sebagai kaum Patbingsu itu kesulitan untuk mencari tempat duduk. Mereka nampak menyeleksi sekeliling dan menemukan seorang gadis ah tidak dua orang gadis sedang duduk di bangku yang bisa di isi oleh 6 orang tersebut. salah seorangnya Baekhyun kenal sebagai Zhang Yixing atau Lay, Kakak kelasnya yang sederhana, anak dari seorang pedangang Jajangmyon. Tapi sangat jenius jika sudah bermain piano.

Sepertinya kaum patbingsu itu akan menjadikan sunbaenya itu sebagai korban perebutan meja makan.

"Kau kenapa Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat Baekhyun gelisah.

"Sepertinya Lay sunbae akan menjadi target berikutnya." Bisiknya was – was.

"Jangan ikut campur, nanti kau malah terseret – seret."

Baekhyun mengangguk, walaupun sebenarnya dia ragu jika hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Benar saja, kakak kelasnya itu menjadi target mereka. Karena mereka terus seja berjalan mendekati tempat dimana Lay berada.

Orang yang memiliki urutan tinggi kedua setelah Kris (cukup menyebalkan khususnya untuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun) dengan senyum lebarnya menyuruh Lay untuk meninggalkan bangku itu, namun sepertinya Lay mengabaikan mereka, memilih tetap berceloteh ria dengan temannya.

"Bisakah pindah kita ingin duduk disini." Kali ini Kai yang coba untuk mengusir Lay secara halus.

Lay masih bercakap – cakap dengan lawan bicaranya tanpa berniat meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" Senyum lebar Chanyeol menghilang, dia setingkat dengan Lay dan strata sosialnya jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi gadis di hadapannya ini tetap tidak mau bergerak.

Chanyeol baru saja akan menjambak rambut Lay, ketika tangannya tiba – tiba di pegang oleh seorang gadis bermata bulat tersebut. Baekhyun sendiri tidak sadar kapan Kyungsoo berdiri dan menghalangi tindakan Chanyeol. _Katanya menyuruhku untuk diam tapi dia sendiri yang bergerak seperti pahlawan._ _Gumam Baekhyun ketika melihat aksi heroik dari Kyungsoo._

"Maaf sunbae, bukankah ini tindakan yang terlalu kekanak – kanakkan? Terutama ketika sunbae melakukannya pada seorang perempuan." Tegur Kyungsoo dengan tanpa ekspresi, hanya terlihat kobar amara di dalam matanya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Dia Do Kyungsoo, termasuk kaum pecinta seni. Bagian Vokal." Bukan Kyungsoo yang menjawab melainkan Chen yang berada di barisan paling belakang di antara kelompoknya.

"Hah, kaum akademis tidak usah ikut campur. Kau hanya sebagai kotoran di sini. Sok berlagak." Ejek Chanyeol.

Tiba – tiba di depan mata Chanyeol di hadapkan pada telunjuk mungil yang sedang menunjuknya. Jika telunjuk itu bergerak maju sedikit saja, di pastikan mata kanannya akan pergi ke neraka duluan. Telunjuk itu milik gadis mungil berambut pirang panjang tapi mulutnya sepedas cabai Jolokia, cabai yang pernah di kategorikan sebagai cabai terpedas di dunia. Dia adalah Baekhyun.

"Neo (Kau), kaum penguasa sekolah dan ketua patbingsu. Kau tidak pantas hidup!"

Sehun yang berada di belakang Chanyeol mendadak terkikik, _patbingsu? Mereka di samakan dengan es serut kacang merah, ckckckk murahan._

"Siapa lagi kamu? Kecil dan gampang di tindas."

Baekhyun berdiam diri sebentar, giginya sudah bergemeletuk. Magma amarahnya sebentar lagi akan menyembur. Hah... Baekhyun ini sangat terkenal minimal di kampung halamannya dan di sekolah ini, tapi orang di hadapannya sama sekali tidak tahu dia.

"Dia Byun Baekhyun, vokal juga. Ayah nya memiliki tanah yang sangat luas." Kali ini Suho yang menjelaskan dan Baekhyun melipat tangannya bangga. Tuh Suho saja tahu dia anak pemilik tanah yang sangat luas. Satu kampung dia tuh yang punya.

Chanyeol menangguk – angguk pelan sebelum berkata "Oh anak pinggiran kota." Tangan Baekhyun terlepas begitu saja, sialan nih orang.

Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol menghalangi Baekhyun yang masih beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Sahabatnya yang satu – satunya ini sudah banyak terlibat masalah jadi Kyungsoo tidak ingin jika dia ikut – ikutan bermasalah apalagi sama orang yang satu ini.

"Duduklah di bangku kita, kita sudah selesai makan." Saran Kyungsoo baik – baik.

Bukan Chanyeol yang merespon, malah anak kecil ingusan yang dingin dan selalu menjadi ekor kemanapun grup patbingsu pergi, Sehun lah yang menjawab, "Shireo (tidak mau)!"

Baekhyun baru saja hendak melangkah dan berniat menjitak Sehun tapi Kyungsoo menahannya.

Ditengah gemelut panas tanpa suara itu, Lay bangkit dari duduknya bersama teman yang dari tadi menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Kalian ingin duduk disini? Duduklah. Aku sudah selesai."

Meja itu sangat kotor, tumpahan kuah dan ceceran minuman juga bungkus snack menghiasi meja kotor tersebut. Lay berlenggang angkuh dan puas, Baekhyun tertawa lepas dan Kyungsoo menyunggingkan sedikit ujung bibirnya. Mereka bertiga ber-_smirk _ria. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut berlalu meninggalkan kelompok itu dan menyusul Lay. Sunbaenya yang satu itu, Luar bisa Jjang!

Chanyeol dan Sehun yang paling kesal, ini pertama kalinya dia berurusan dengan orang yang tidak menyetujui setiap keinginannya. Sedangkan Suho dan Chen saling mengangkat bahu singkat, Lalu Kai hanya sibuk meminum jus buah dari botol minum pemberian fans kemarin. Dengan cepat dan tiba – tiba Chanyeol mengambil botol minum Kai yang sedang di sedotnya lalu di banting kelantai hingga pecah.

Prang..

Kai menggeram marah dan meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja, disusul Suho dan Chen. Sedangkan Sehun masih diam walaupun dalam hatinya dia akan memastikan hidup ketiga orang itu tidak akan tenang. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, dia sudah memantapkan hatinya dan memutuskan tekadnya dengan bulat – bulat bahwa ketiganya akan mengalami kutukan 3 bulan. Karena dalam 3 bulan dari sekarang ketiga orang itu akan berlutut di hadapannya atau meninggalkan sekolah ini.

To Be Continue..

.

.

Selamat datang di FF ku yang baru, karena "the stranger incident" dan "Interception: the unity of ability" akan segera tamat. Kebetulan juga saya lagi punya ide dan pengen cerita yang sederhana gak terlalu berat. Akhirnya FF ini hadir. Chapter ini masih prolog jadi dimaklumi ya kalau pendek. Terimakasih sudah mau mampir. Tetep dukung FF saya ya.

Big Hug

ESH1608


End file.
